ONE-SHOT - Hitori Kakurenbo (Hide and Seek Alone)
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Muchos dicen que hay rituales prohibidos, relacionados a la invocación del mal y que no deben siquiera intentarse, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un "juego"… para invocar al mismo demonio? ¿Cuáles serían sus consecuencias? Yo lo supe "esa" noche… y nunca volví a ser el mismo… [Teoría del "origen" de Sebastián Michaelis] [Inspirado en la canción "Hide and Seek" de "SeeU"] [A/U]


_**¡**__**AVISO IMPORTANTE**__**!**_

_**Debido al principio de que éste será un one-shot de "Alternative Universe" (A/U), nuestro querido "Sebastián Michaelis" será representado como un joven humano, con otro nombre y no tendría los ojos de ese rojo-escarlata usual, sino de un color cobre-oscuro. Antes de criticar, solo lean y verán la razón de ello, ya que sería una "teoría" de cómo su "demonio de mayordomo" logró "nacer" en un ámbito distinto al "kuroshitsuji" que conocemos ewé**_

_**Ah sí, para ésta historia me inspiré de la canción "**__**Hide and Seek**__**" de la Vocaloid "SeeU".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Quienes no conozcan la canción, copien y peguen éste Link (solo lo de dentro de las comillas, borren los espacios, escriban pegados y sin comillas un "ht", "tp", ":/", y "/" antes del "www". Y luego escriban ".", más un "com" y "/" entre las palabras"tube" y "watch")**_

_"www. youtube watch?v=NaRxg4UMc3o__"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**El One-shot en parte sería "Song-fic", (ya que insertaría en párrafos separados mi propia adaptación de esa canción). Así como narrando todo en primera persona, desde el POV de Sebastián, por lo tanto… hagan de cuenta que "Sebastián" sería quien cantaría la letra xDDD**_

_**Espero no decepcionarlos, ya que soy principiante en esto de escribir sobre Gore, Terror psicológico y blah blah~ así que cualquier consejo que puedan aportarme tras leer éste One-shot, se agradecería mucho. Ahora… basta de charla… ¡Disfrútenlo~! *o***_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Disclaimer**__**: Ni Kuroshitsuji o sus lindos personajes me pertenecen, sino a Yana Toboso-sama. Tampoco me pertenecen la canción "Hide and Seek", o la Vocaloid "SeeU", sino a… aquellos que los crearon xD. Lo único mío es ésta historia y la "adaptación" presente de la anterior canción mencionada.**_

_**Advertencia**__**: Insinuación pareja CC x CC. ¡Alto contenido de Gore y de (intento de) terror psicológico! Clasificación T por muerte de personaje, (onegai, no me maten a mi también T.T). Puede que los personajes sean un tanto OOC a veces.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**_[ONE-SHOT]_**

**_"Hitori Kakurenbo"_**

**_(Hide and Seek Alone)_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_«A cualesquiera personas que lean esto… mi nombre es Hitori… y debo confesar algo en éste papel arrugado y manchado de carmesí, por el pecado que cometí… solo para que mi historia no vuelva a ser repetida… nunca. Muchos dicen que hay rituales prohibidos, relacionados a la invocación del mal y que no deben siquiera intentarse, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si hubiera un "juego"… para invocar al mismo demonio? ¿Cuáles serían sus consecuencias? Yo lo supe "esa" noche… y nunca volví a ser el mismo... Probablemente cuando entren a ésta casa, cuando encuentren ésta carta dentro del clóset de ésta habitación… ya habrá sido tarde…_

_Dentro de ésta habitación repleta de sangre por todos lados… sangre manchando el suelo, las paredes… habrán descubierto un solo cuerpo… el cuerpo de una chica de cabellera rojo-vino, piel de porcelana (ahora manchada de sangre) y ojos cafés, antes hermosos y brillantes… ahora vacíos y sin brillo alguno… aquella chica que fue mi amiga; mi primera y única amiga, que me cuidó en mis días de soledad que representaban bien mi propio nombre*(1), hasta que finalmente llegamos a hacernos "algo más que amigos"… aquella chica que por culpa de "eso" y por más que intenté evitarlo, terminé asesinando con mis propias manos, de la forma más cruel, despiadada, sanguinaria, malvada y sobre todo diabólica que pudiera existir…_

_Como desearía que no hubiéramos intentado "ese juego"… ahora sé que fue un completo error… desearía haberme echado para atrás en el momento en que le propuse jugarlo, pues en el fondo sabía que tendría graves consecuencias… pero ya es muy tarde… en fin… me queda poco tiempo de cordura, antes de que "eso" vuelva a controlar mi mente… a controlar mi cuerpo… a corromperlos a ambos de forma definitiva y, por tanto, a "matar" lo que queda de mi propia alma para adueñarse al fin de mi ser… el cual aprovecharé para contar todo lo sucedido "esa" noche…»_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todo había iniciado como un día normal y corriente… mi amada Maylene había irrumpido en mi habitación del apartamento que compartíamos pagando la renta, ya que aún cursábamos la mitad del año en la universidad y cada uno había salido de cada por diversas razones. Ella: para independizarse y conocer más gente. Yo: simplemente porque no tenía hogar… luego de que mis padres se fueran de mi lado, por culpa de un maldito ebrio que no pudo presionar el freno y acabó cometiendo una tragedia, tuve que valerme de mi mismo desde pequeño, (ya que no tenía parientes cercanos en Japón salvo mis padres), teniendo que ganarme la vida con trabajos temporales, para ganar dinero y poder pagar la renta para hospedarme en distintos lugares… aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, si no tenía razón alguna para vivir… o eso creía, hasta que la conocí a ella.

Maylene logró sacarme del abismo en que me encontraba, apartando la soledad que parecía siempre acompañarme (irónico, lo sé) y dándole sentido a mi existencia. Me impulsó a retomar mis estudios (cosa que tuve que abandonar por el mero hecho de trabajar y mantenerme con vida esos años), ayudándome siempre (junto a sus padres, claro está), hasta que ambos llegamos a la universidad. La conocí hace 6 años atrás, (en ese entonces ambos teníamos la misma edad: 12 años), actualmente ella teníamos 18 años. Pero no les seguiré aburriendo con historias pasadas, lo que importa es éste único recuerdo, que plasmo en ésta sangrienta carta…La pelirroja-vino entró a la habitación, se acercó a mi cama, agitándome con suavidad y diciéndome a susurros que despertara, hablándome por mi nombre.

—Hitori-kun… Hitori-kun, despierta —escuchaba su suave y dulce voz llamándome, a la vez en que sentía que acariciaba mis cabellos negro-azabache con una de sus pequeñas y frágiles manos, aún haciéndome el dormido—. Hitori-kun, vamos, tengo que decirte algo importante, despier-… ¡Kyaaaaa!

Sonreí de medio lado, entre burlón y enternecido por ese sorprendido gritito que profirió ella. ¿La razón? Pues por el repentino tirón que le di al brazo con que cuya mano me acariciaba, haciendo que cayera sobre mi pecho y una vez ella ya comprobó por esa acción que obviamente estaba despierto, finalmente abrí mis ojos, descubriendo su color cobre-oscuro y apreciando el rostro enrojecido de Maylene; a la cual pude apreciar que ya iba vestida con una camisa bicolor: blanca en su mayoría, de largas mangas azuladas; eso junto a unos jeans de color azul. En mi opinión… un conjunto bastante sencillo, pero que le sentaba de maravilla a ella, no era una chica exigente y eso la hacía especial. Me devolvió la mirada con esos lindos y desconcertados ojos cafés, abiertos de par en par; casi como exigiendo una explicación, ya que la timidez que sentía (por estar ambos tan pegados) no le dejaba hablar… encima el verme vistiendo únicamente con un pantalón azul-oscuro de algodón, sin camisa alguna (ya que la noche anterior hacía un calor infernal y por ende no me había arropado) y dejando mi pecho blanquecino al descubierto… no era algo que la ayudaba tampoco, incluso llegué a pensar que ella sufriría un desangramiento nasal crónico allí mismo.

—Buenos días, mi nekita-chan~ —pude jurar que se apenó más, tanto por escucharme dirigirme a ella por ese apodo que le había puesto (al ver unos días atrás una foto donde salía más joven, con un simpático disfraz de nekita, con colita, orejitas y todo -la cual conserve a sus espaldas-), como por mi voz más grave de lo usual y levemente ronca, como siempre que despertaba en las mañanas—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—P-p-primero, s-s-suéltame —tartamudeaba de esa forma tan tierna cuando estaba nerviosa, intentando despegarse de mí… cosa que no permití, al rodearla suave pero autoritariamente de la cintura con mis brazos, solo sonrojándola más—. ¡H-Hitori-kun, n-n-no, b-basta!

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? —Pregunté en un falso tono de inocencia, ligada a tristeza, haciendo los mejores "ojos de perrito triste" que pude proferir… vaya, al final aprendí algo de esos animales que repudiaba tanto. Sabía que ella nunca, (repito: **NUNCA**), se resistía a ellos; eran su debilidad y por ende, mi mejor arma en caso de fallar la seducción.

—N-no, n-no es eso —respondió ella, con cierto tono arrepentido por ver mis (infalibles) ojos cobres-oscuro entristecidos—. P-pero… p-por favor, estar así es vergonzo-… —pero impedí que continuara hablando, al posar un dedo de mi mano derecha sobre sus labios, (aún teniéndola atrapada con mi brazo izquierdo). Ella me vio extrañada.

—Te dejaré ir… una vez me respondas algo —ella me vio fijamente, con sus ojos adornados por una mezcla de expresiones tales como: confusión, curiosidad y timidez. Lo último por ser consciente de lo pícaro que yo podía llegar a ser en ocasiones—. ¿Y mi beso de buenos días?

Ella como respuesta solo se sonrojó más, a la vez en que con una de sus manos apartaba mi dedo de su boca—. ¿E-en serio, Hitori-kun? —La notaba algo sarcástica, cosa rara en ella ya que normalmente el sarcástico era yo.

—No, de mentira… —respondí devolviéndole el tono sarcástico, con mis cejas levemente contraídas en semblante serio (falso obviamente, pues solo quería agarrar el control del asunto)—. Claro que es en serio.

—P-pues Claude-sensei habla aún más en serio, al decir que eres un hentai —me contra-atacó con ese golpe tan bajo, ya que ella bien sabía cuanto odiaba a nuestro "querido" sensei Claude Faustus, quien aunque solo era 6 míseros años mayor que yo, siempre aprovechaba para hacerme quedar como un "_mocoso inmaduro y _(como ella dijo) _pervertido_" en medio de sus clases.

—Ese pedazo de… cuatro-ojos —logré articular con dificultad y aguantando no soltar algo inapropiado frente a la pelirroja—. Nada tiene que ver en esto. Pero ya que me acusaste de "hentai", no deberías sentirte tan inocente. Eres tan o incluso más morbosa que yo, nekita-chan.

—¡Pero tú eres un hombre! —Exclamó, roja de la pena y añadió en su defensa—. ¡Todos saben que ustedes son más pervertidos que cualquier cosa!

Aunque por fuera lucía realmente serio, por dentro me estaba muriendo de la risa. De verdad que las cosas que decía mi amada pelirroja, podían ser tan ridículamente graciosas, que hasta el (pesado) de mi Ciel-kouhai se reiría de ello—. Podemos estar discutiendo sobre quién es más morboso que quién toda la mañana, mujer. Pero dejaré dos puntos claros… si no hay beso para "hentai-kun": no hay libertad para "nekita-chan"~ —al decir lo último, entrecerré mis ojos cobrizos y acerqué mi rostro más al de ella, a la vez en que con mi mano izquierda acariciaba traviesamente su cintura, en un intento por hacerla apenarse, cosa que logré con creces.

Maylene únicamente suspiró, derrotada y resignada. _«Tú ganas, tú ganas. Te b-be-besa-… __**¡AY, SOLO TOMA ESTO!**__»_. Y dichas (gritadas) esas palabras, juntó sus labios con los míos en un veloz beso, el cual aunque intentó dar fin tan pronto inició, yo no se lo permití al ahora aprisionar su nuca con mi mano derecha, rodeando más su cintura con mi brazo izquierdo.

—L-listo, a-ahí tienes tu beso… a-ahora s-suéltame, hentai —susurró ella, tan pronto el beso acabó luego de unos pocos minutos, que para ambos resultó casi eterno… y aunque intentaba verse severa, el temblor de su voz más bien me hizo sonreírle sinceramente, cerrando mis ojos divertido.

—Como ordenes, mi nekita-chan~

Tan pronto la liberé del agarre de mis brazos, ella saltó y corrió hacia la puerta, estando a "prudente" distancia de mí pero deteniéndose justo allí. Yo solo me incorporé en la cama, sentándome en ésta y en lo que agitaba un poco mis cabellos negros, solté un pequeño bostezo… que aún tuviera pereza no lo podía negar. Ya sin mi voz ronca y en su entonación normal, le pregunté qué era lo que iba a decirme, a lo que ella se llevó una mano a su mentón como si se hubiera acordado de algo importante. Enarqué una de mis cejas, al notar la sonrisilla emocionada que dibujó en su rostro, a la vez en que solté un suspiro… tenía el presentimiento de saber cuál sería su respuesta… y solo en esa ocasión deseaba equivocarme… pero desgraciadamente, mi presentimiento tampoco erró esa vez…

—¡Adivina, Hitori-kun~! —Con falso tono de interés, pero que ella (en su emoción) no notó, pregunté si se trataba de la llegada de su revista mensual de _«Hechos Supernaturales», _en lo que me levantaba ya de la cama y me dirigía al pequeño baño del cuarto, ubicado a la izquierda, pero desde donde aún era audible la voz de Maylene—. ¡No! Bueno… sí, también llegó la revista… pero… ¡Esa no era la noticia importante~!

—¿Entonces se puede saber cuál es? —Pregunté ya saliendo unos minutos después del baño, agitando una toalla blanca sobre mis cabellos, (al haberles dado una rápida lavada —así como a mi rostro— con el lava-manos del baño), la cual luego coloque en mi cuello y ahora dirigiéndome al pequeño clóset a la derecha del lugar.

—Es que hoy en la madrugada, cuando veía un programa de _«Misterios y maldiciones antiguas»_-…—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡En la madrugada dijo!? ¿¡Pero cuando dormía ésta mujer!? Esas y muchas dudas más surgían en mi desconcertada mente, en lo que me congelé unos segundos antes de ponerme la prenda superior, que había decidido sacar del clóset. Pero en mi sorpresa y al ella continuar hablando, solo pude escuchar la última frase de su oración—. …- Y el último caso que narraron, fue sobre un misterioso "juego" sobrenatural… ¿y sabes qué es lo más raro? ¡Que se llamaba como tú~! _¡«Hitori Kakurenbo»!*(2)_

Chasqueé la lengua fastidiado, en lo que ya me colocaba la camiseta manga corta blanca, con unos cinco botones y dejando abiertos los tres primeros. Aún hacía un poco de calor, repudio el calor incluso más que a los perros. Aunque normalmente ese conjunto iba con una bufanda negra y un suéter grisáceo claro… opté solo por ponerme la camiseta, dejarme el pantalón negro que ya traía puesto, aún sin ponerme mis zapatos casuales azul-oscuro, ya que estos estaban en la entrada del apartamento y se supone que en los hogares japoneses no debía caminarse más que con calcetines puestos… Maylene y yo no éramos la excepción.

Pero si apenas había logrado ponerme la pequeña cadena plateada, con la plaquita que decía: _«I Love the Nekos~»*(_3), a mi cuello blanquecino… cuando sentí como la pelirrojita me había sujetado de uno de los brazos y llevado hasta la pequeña sala-cocina, luego de correr (arrastrándome) por el largo pasillo del apartamento, donde sorprendido pude apreciar que en la redonda mesita-comedor yacía un plato, sobre el cual yacía servido el… ¿Desayuno? Un par de rebanadas de pan (terriblemente) tostadas, hasta el punto de verse entre negras y cafés, con una rebanadita de mantequilla amarilla en el centro, junto a un par de tiritas de… creo era tocino, igual de quemadas. Y por último, un par de "objetos no identificados" redondos y carbonizados, que sospecho debían ser unos (intentos de) huevos.

Al ya estar ambos sentados, a cada extremo de la mesita y quedando uno frente al otro, luego de verificar con mi mirada cobriza que los alimentos parecieran… comibles, miré a Maylene—. ¿Tú… lo preparaste para mí?

—S-sí~ —respondió ella, asintiendo tímidamente y con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro—. N-normalmente eres tú el que cocina para ambos, Hitori-kun, por lo que… al haber estado despierta y desayunado mucho antes, aprovechando que seguías dormido, te lo quise preparar ésta vez~

—Lindo detalle, Maylene… —aún con la comida de dudosa injerencia en frente de mí, no dudé en sonreírle—. Pero… solo respóndeme algo…

—¿S-sí?

—¿Baldroy-sensei tiene algo que ver con esto?

Una leve e imperceptible venita apareció a un costado de mi mejilla, al ver como la chica volvió a asentir. Por más que me hubiera enternecido el gesto de Maylene… ¡Iba a matar al tutor/sensei de cocina de la facultad por mí mismo! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a aportarle sus **TERRIBLES** "_habilidades_" culinarias a **MI** novia!? ¡Justo por **ESTO **es que **NO **quería que lo hiciera! Tragándome toda mi ira, únicamente soltando un suspiro molesto, me relajé nuevamente y centré mi mirada en el "desayuno". De haber sido preparado por el nombrado profesor americano, lo hubiese rechazado con creces… pero fue Maylene quien lo había preparado, negarme no era una opción… a menos que deseara ver la tristeza adornar el angelical rostro de ella, cosa que **NUNCA** quería ni querría.

Junté mis palmas, en lo que recité un nervioso: _«I-Itadakimasu» _sujeté una de las rebanadas de pan, tragué grueso y empecé a acercarla a mi boca… poco a poco… lentamente… con los ojos cafés cual chocolate de Maylene plantados sobre mí, ilusionados, ansiosos porque le diera la primera mordida al pan… abrí mi boca y finalmente mis dientes hicieron contacto por la contextura terriblemente quemada. Tuve que esforzarme enormemente por no toser terriblemente o que mis ojos se humedecieran del suplicio de mis pupilas gustativas… ¿esto era una rebanada de pan… o un pedazo de carbón?

—Y… ¿te gusta? —Le oí preguntarme, inocente y ansiosa por mi respuesta. Ignorando unos segundos la agonía de mi lengua, conseguí esbozar una sonrisa leve (aún sin tragar) y asintiendo—. ¡Que bien~! Y… ¿no vas a tragar, Hitori-kun?

¡Con los mil demonios del infierno! Justo tenía que pronunciar esa pregunta que no quería ni escuchar. Una vez dije mentalmente mis plegarias y testamento de muerte… finalmente tragué mi bocado. ¿Resultado? Empecé a toser más fuerte que Ciel-kouhai en uno de sus ataques de Asma. Maylene alarmada corrió hacia el refrigerador y encontrando un vaso de vidrio, con lo que parecía ser jugo de fresa (por su color rosado) servido en su interior, me lo tendió y me lo bebí de un solo tragó, para intentar que el sabor de la tostada (tóxica) quemada se fuera… pero… apenas me tomé todo el líquido… me di cuenta de que… ¡Eso NO era jugo! Todo a mi alrededor se tornó borroso, sentía dificultades para mantenerme sentado, mi cabeza empezaba a doler a horrores y-… ¡Oh… por… Kami! ¿Esa era la luz de la que todos hablaban? Ah~ que brillante era~ Un grito lleno de angustia de: _**«¡H-HITORI-KUN!» **_de la voz de mi amada rojita fue lo último que escuché… y luego todo se sumió en oscuridad… pero el último pensamiento que atravesó mi mente… fue…

_«Si luego de esto sigo con vida… yo… __**¡VOY A MATARTE, BARD-SENSEI!**__»_

**[…]**

_Pasada una determinada cantidad de tiempo, de la cual no estoy seguro, abrí mis ojos lenta y perezosamente. Mis cejas se contrajeron ligeramente, en un semblante serio por no reconocer el lugar en donde me encontraba. Al menos no de inmediato, pero una vez me re-incorporé y me senté en la cama del lugar, lo repasé con mi mirada hasta reconocerlo como el cuarto de Maylene. Era mediano… de contextura cuadrada, suelo de madera y paredes azuladas… con varios afiches de Animes Gores y de Horror pegados en cada pared… la niña del aro mirándome en una esquina oscura… un Oso polar tomándose una botella de Vodka en otra esquina… Michael Jackson bailando y cantando coros de: __**«¡Thrilleeeeer~! ¡Thriller night~!» **__en frente de mí… Grell -acosador sexual- Sutcliff lanzándome besos voladores con una moto-sierra en mano en otra esquina… y finalmente, en lo que giré mi mirada…_

—_**Hola, ¿qué hace? ¿Alucinando cosas raras o qué hace~? **__—La llama esa del Facebook acostada en la cama a mí lado, sonriéndome con esa expresión de retraso mental._

—"_**¡Thrilleeeeer~! ¡Thriller night~!" **__—seguía oyendo cantar al tal Michael Jackson._

—_**¡Hito-chaaaaan~! ¡Que alivio que estés despierto~!**_

_Escuché al travesti pelirrojo-largo y oji-verde gritarme, quien usaba una (terrible-y-perturbadoramente ajustada) camiseta negra con la palabra: __**«¡DEATH~!» **__escrita en letras rojas y en su centro, junto a un pantalón de color café-oscuro, todo debajo de un guardapolvo (¿femenino?) rojo, que combinaba con sus zapatos-de-tacón. Una vez lanzó la moto-sierra para no sé dónde, saltó a abrazarme y con sus labios extendidos, listos para… glup… besarme. El último "sonido" que capté fue el largo y agudísimo grito de: __**«¡AAAAAAAAAAUUU~!» **__de parte de Michael Jackson, antes de que toda la escena se tornara borrosa y poco después…_

**[…]**

Volví a abrir mis ojos de golpe y con mi frente sudando más que la noche calurosa de ayer… ¡Solo que ésta vez por producto de ese nada normal y perturbador sueño! No por la niña del aro, ni por el oso polar ebrio, ni por el difunto Michael Jackson, ni por la llama retrasada, ni por la moto-sierra que el Sutcliff sujetaba… ¡Sino por el intento de besarme de éste último!

—¡Kyaaaaa~! ¡Se despertó, se despertó! —Reconocí nuevamente la voz de Maylene, al abrir poco a poco mis ojos y me aprecié en su habitación. Me hallaba acostado en su cama (¿deyavou?), con ella sentada a mi lado, en el borde de ésta—. ¡Arigato, Kami-sama~!

—Maylene… ¿qué-…?** ¡Agh!**

Aunque intenté levantarme, solo me llevé ambas manos a la cabeza por la punzada que sentí en ésta. Al recordar lo anterior a ese extraño sueño, inmediatamente relamí mis labios y reconocí el sabor alcohólico y dulzón. El "jugo de fresa" en realidad resultó ser… un nuvo más cargado que un tanque de guerra. Ahora que recordaba… hace unos días, un "vecino" nos había regalado una botellita de Nuvo, la cual no habíamos podido probar al estar ocupados en los estudios, nuestros trabajos de medio tiempo y todo eso.

**Nota mental****:** Por nada del mundo volver a ver chistes de la llama del_ «Hola, ¿qué hace?»*(_5) en el Facebook, mientras escucho la canción _«Thriller night» _en mi MP4, luego de ver junto a Maylene y al perturbador Grell alguna película de terror (como_ «El Aro» _por ejemplo), para tampoco volver a probar ninguna comida preparada por Maylene y menos beber cualquier líquido que ella me entregue, sin haberlo olfateado antes.

—Ji ji ji~ que alivio que despertaras… Hitori-kun~

Reconocí aquella segunda, masculina y extraña voz… apenas ésta profirió esa risa… por lo que al abrir totalmente mis ojos, (aún con una mano posada en mi cabeza) me re-incorporé en la cama, viendo a un hombre arrodillado al lado de ésta, aparentaba estar entre los 30 y tantos años. Era menudo, de cabellos plateados y largos, incluso tenía un abundante y desprolijo flequillo cubriendo sus ojos —aunque una vez tuve la oportunidad de verlos, y aclaro que son de color verde-amarillento— poseía una gran cicatriz atravesando su rostro (que no tengo la más remota idea de cómo se causó). ¿Vestimenta? Pues un conjunto con cierto toque de gótico: camisa, pantalón, botas (con algo de tacón filoso) y un guardapolvo, todo eso de color negro. Oh, ¿y ya mencione que unas uñas igualmente negras y largas adornaban sus manos?

Se trataba del _«Sr. U.»… _¿que de dónde provenía la "U"? Ni yo sabía cuál era su verdadero nombre y apellido, pero debido a su ocupación del "enterrador en jefe" de la funeraria de la ciudad, (la cual irónicamente estaba al lado de nuestro edificio), los que le conocían se dirigían a él por el apodo de: _«Undertaker». _Su personalidad podía definirla en solo dos palabras: **EXCÉNTRICO **y** DESQUICIADO**, ya que parecía que **TODO** le resultara divertido… incluso si no fuera nada gracioso. Por si no fuera poco, resultaba que el sujeto éste vivía en el apartamento a la derecha del nuestro… Oh, sí, era nuestro vecino… nuestro **ÚNICO** vecino, ya que él y nosotros éramos solamente quienes habitaban un apartamento del sexto piso del edificio. Pero (aparentemente) loco o no… que era alguien bastante inteligente y con conocimiento de muchos aspectos… no lo podía negar.

Sujetaba entre sus manos una botella de unos 30 centímetros de altura, de fondo cuadrangular, con contextura rectangular ensanchada en la base y más delgada en el cuello. Tenía cuatro lados desiguales: el del frente y el de atrás eran iguales, más anchos que los laterales. Era transparente, dejando apreciar el líquido en su interior, el cual era de un tono rosado medio. La tapa era grande, similar a un dedal por su forma y también era trasparente, con un fondo rosado. La tapa tenía en el borde inferior el diseño de unas hojas. En simples palabras: la botella del Nuvo que Maylene, inocentemente, confundió con jugo de fresa. En efecto… el desquiciado fue el mismo vecino que nos regaló ese Nuvo.

—¡Hitori-kuuuuun! —Maylene repentinamente me abrazó, llorando cual magdalena del arrepentimiento e (inocentemente sin saberlo) aumentando mi jaqueca por sus gritos—. **¡LO SIENTO! ¡SUSIMASEN! ¡GOMENASAI!**

—Maylene… —la llamé con voz baja.

—¡Te juro que ni sabía que lo que te serví era Nuvo!** ¡LO JURO!** —Seguía gritando-disculpándose la pelirroja.

—Maylene…

—¡Luego de que bebiste aquello te desmayaste y no sabía qué hacer, así que salí corriendo a buscar ayuda, trayendo al Sr. U por ser el primero al que encontré!

—_«Ah… ¿así que el tipo está aquí para ayudar?»_ —Fue lo que pensé medio segundo, extrañado—. Maylene…

—¡Luego él me explicó que lo que te serví era Nuvo! —Un sereno-divertido Undertaker miraba y escuchaba, (como mero espectador que veía una obra de comedia) el show que la chica estaba armando, en lo que yo me sujetaba la frente con una de mis manos—. ¡Creí que era juguito de fresa, por su color rosa, pero de haber sabido lo que en realidad era, yo nunca te lo hubiera servi-…!

—**¡MAYLENE, CALLADA!** ¡Que me duele la cabe-…! Zaaaaa… —alargué el final de la última sílaba, ya que por haber gritado, solo conseguí aumentar mi jaqueca.

A lo que cubriéndome los ojos con un brazo, tuve que volver a dejarme caer sobre la almohada. De todos los dolores que podía sufrir… el dolor de cabeza era el **PEOR **y** MÁS **torturador, al menos a mi parecer*(5). Como resultado, aparte de que ella entendiera y se quedara calladita, escuché la leve y perturbadora risa de Undertaker. El muy cínico se reía de mi sufrimiento… maldito (y posible) necrófilo.

—Ji ji ji, pobrecillo Hitori-kun, supongo que a la próxima que les regale algo, deberá ser jugo de manzana —decía entre más risillas burlonas, apreciando con sus ocultos (por su flequillo) ojos la botella-adorno de Nuvo—. O mejor aún… ¡Les regalaré té~! Ji ji ji~

—Preferiría que se abstuviera de regalarnos algo más… —le dije seriamente, intentando ocultar mi enojo lo mejor que mi jaqueca me permitía.

—Fu fu fu~ —profirió en tono deprimido él, cabizbajo—. Pero tengo mucho té… y no quiero beberlo solito…

—Awwww, ¿entonces todo lo que quiere es beber acompañado, Sr. U? —Le preguntó conmovida Maylene, por el tono desilusionado del hombre al hablar.

Para mi disgusto y (admito que algo de) celos, el desquiciado peli-plata le respondió, ya más animado y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza—. Ji ji ji~ Beberé té feliz y a gusto, si estoy acompañado por ti, May-chan… ¡Pero por Hitori-kun no~!

—_**«¡NI SE TE OCURRA!»**_ —Es lo que grité en mi mente y hubiera deseado con toda mi alma haberlo hecho en voz alta… pero como mi jaqueca me impedía incluso alzar la voz, por el dolor, solo me dediqué a levantarme lentamente de la cama y sujetar suavemente a Undertaker de los hombros—. Propuesta rechazada, puede retirarse, Sr. U…

—Fu fu fu~ ¿Me hechas así como así? Que grosero eres, Hitori-kun —Aunque cualquier pensaría que dijera eso indignado, sonaba más bien burlón y hasta cierto punto divertido de toda la situación. Yo: sujetándolo de los hombros y empujándolo hacia la puerta. Él: se dejaba hacer y arrastrando sus botas por el suelo del apartamento. Mientras que Maylene: nos seguía por detrás a ambos y se notaba un tanto nerviosa—. Me sorprende que con tal jaqueca que el "juguito de fresa" te provocó, conserves la fuerza para echarme… ¡El poder de los celos amorosos, ji ji ji~!

—¡Cuídese, Sr. U, hasta luego! —Eso último lo dije con un tono de voz más alto, incluso colándose un dije de enojo, aunque sin llegar al punto de gritarle y en lo que lo sacaba por el portón del apartamento (que estaba abierto ya, tal vez cuando él y Maylene entraron antes).

—Cuídense igualmente, tortolitos, ji ji ji~ —fue lo último que le escuché decir, en lo que yo cerré la puerta con leve fuerza frente a su rostro.

Luego me giré y dejé recostar de espaldas a la puerta, soltando un suspiro cansado. Diablos, la jaqueca no se calmaba. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, apreciando el rostro aún apenado y levemente lloroso (de arrepentimiento) de Maylene frente a mí, ella volvió a disculparse mil y un veces por lo sucedido antes con el Nuvo (ahora haciéndolo en voz baja para no causarme dolor), esforzándose en evitar que unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y al final sin lograrlo. Ignorando mi jaqueca crónica, le envié una mirada comprensiva en lo que me incliné ligeramente, para igualar un poco la altura de nuestros rostros y secándole sus lágrimas con mis manos. Que no llorara, que ya no se disculpara, que no estaba molesto con ella, esas y otras cosas más fueron las que les susurré para calmarla… cosa que logré con creces, le envié una sonrisa dulce y de la cual ella se contagió.

—H-hitori-kun…

—¿Sí, mi nekita-chan~?

—¿T-te doy una aspirina?

Abrí con sorpresa mis ojos, pero al recordar mi dolor solo asentí y sonreí con cierta amargura por la maldita jaqueca que no se calmaba. Pero lo más sereno que pude, le respondí con un débil—. Atamel*(6), por favor…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Horas después de ese episodio (y de tomarme una efectiva aspirina que calmó mi migraña), como Maylene y yo estábamos libres de clases ese día, decidimos pasar la mayor parte de la tarde viendo películas, algunas de acción (provocando que Maylene saltara levemente de su asiento por cada explosión o disparo), otras de romance (provocando que Maylene llorara cual magdalena y se abrazara a mí), otras de comedia (sacándonos tanto a Maylene como a mí mismo unas buenas carcajadas) y llegada la noche… no pude evitar que mi novia me convenciera de ver filmes… de terror… la mayoría eran aburridos, pues ya el maquillaje de los monstruos o asesinos no era muy bueno —hagan de cuenta que el Freddy Krueger actual parecía la Momia disfrazada*(7) con la ropa de éste— y encima los finales eran inconclusos o extraños, no es que se quisiera un final feliz estilo Disney… pero aunque sea uno que tuviera sentido.

En fin, habíamos empezado a ver las películas de terror como a las 9:00 de la noche, hasta que… empezamos a ver una película que casualmente trataba del "juego" del que anteriormente Maylene había oído en el programa de terror en la madrugada. En efecto, hablaba de: "Hitori Kakurenbo". Aunque mi novia fuera una "amante del terror", del Gore, del suspenso, del horror y todos esos géneros en películas, series o animes… los sucesos traumáticos de éstas no parecían surtir efectos en ella… por mí parte… Bah, me daban igual. No es que fuera cobarde, pero simplemente no me atraían, ni asustaban. La única razón por la que aceptaba verlas junto a Maylene, era por desear ver que ésta se asustara alguna vez… ¿Qué? ¿Uno no podía sentir curiosidad así? Cualquiera desearía descubrir cuál era el miedo de alguien que no se asustara con sangre salpicando a borbotones en la pantalla, cada vez que el villano o monstruo asesinaba a alguien.

—Maylene… —la llamé, una vez la película de "Hitori kakurenbo" terminó (con final inconcluso y algo oscuro) y solo veíamos los créditos, los cuales no nos interesaban para nada y apagué la televisión con el control remoto.

—¿Sí, Hitori-kun~?

—¿No te gustaría que… jugáramos? —Le pregunté de forma bastante sugerente, acercando mi rostro al de ella con escasos centímetros y claramente refiriéndome al juego de la película que acabábamos de ver.

Aunque a juzgar por el sonrojo crónico que inundó su rostro, Maylene pensó que por "jugar" me refería a "otra" cosa. Menuda pequeña tan pervertida~ aunque al ya cerciorarse de que me refería a tal juego sobrenatural, su semblante se tornó de gran sorpresa y su cuerpo hasta se tensó levemente. ¡Por fin~! Finalmente luego de ver tanto Chucky, Destino Final, Freddy Krueger (…) había encontrado el temor de Maylene. Estaba completamente seguro de que ella, por más amante de esas cosas que fuera, se negaría rotundamente y se fuera a esconder debajo de sus sábanas o algo parecido. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa (y cierto desconcierto) al escucharla responder con voz temblorosa, aunque intentando controlarla.

—S-sí, j-juguemos… Hitori-kun —aunque supusiera que aceptó para no parecer una cobarde, el reflejo de decisión en sus ojos cafés denotaba decisión, un poco de inseguridad, pero decisión.

Demonios, yo esperando que ella no aceptara o que se negara, que alegara que era algo "prohibido", "peligroso", y otras cosas más, ya que solo lo había sugerido en mera broma y para molestarla un poco. Pero no… para mi maldita suerte (que hoy parecía haberme abandonado, desde que a ella le dio por prepararme el desayuno) había sido un resultado completamente distinto. Por lo que ya no podía dar marcha atrás, simple y llanamente por mi mero orgullo, que admito a veces me hace ser algo duro, al menos cuando discuto ocasionalmente con Maylene (aunque siempre acabábamos bien) y que me provocaba tener que hacer ocasionales cosas, aún si no fueran de mi agrado.

—… ¿Segura? —Pregunté de nuevo, con cierta incredulidad en mi voz, aunque disimulándola bien.

—S-sí…

—¿Respuesta definitiva? —Volví a insistir en mi cuestionario, tratando de hacerla dudar y negarse a la menor oportunidad, ya que obviamente yo no lo haría, pues no lo quería demostrar abiertamente.

—Etooo, s-sí…

—¿Absoluta y completamente segura?

—Que sí…

—¿No tienes ni la más mínima du-…?

—**¡DIJE QUE JUGUEMOS AL "HITORI", HITORI!** —Sorprendentemente me gritó, no enojada sino harta de que insistiera con tantas preguntas. Aunque luego de calmarse, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó seriamente—. ¿Y tú, Hitori-kun? ¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

—_«¡No, no, no! __**¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!**__» _—Era lo que yo pensaba, casi a gritos, pero solo respondí con un serio—. Sí… —ya lo dije… maldito fuera mi orgullo.

**[…]**

_Llegadas las 11:55 de la noche, ya habíamos vuelto al apartamento, pues habíamos salido para comprar los materiales necesarios para… poder realizar el juego, los cuales eran los siguientes y también los pasos a seguir:_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Un cuchillo (aunque recomendaban usar algo menos letal, pero el cuchillo garantizaba el éxito del juego, lo cual explicaré más adelante)..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Un muñeco (bien fuera una muñeca o un peluche, para que el "espectro" poseyera), al cual había que rellenar con arroz (ni idea de para qué)..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tener algún objeto "santo" (como un crucifijo, por ejemplo) a la mano..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tener la tina llena de agua (creo que debía ser caliente, si mal no recordaba)…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Y luego de invocar a la "entidad"…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Debías esconderte por tu vida durante TODA la noche y sin hacer ningún ruido. Ya que una vez iniciado el "juego", no podía salirse de la casa..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Pero antes de llegada la media noche, debía engañarse al "muñeco", para que cayera a la tina de agua y luego abrirle el pecho con el cuchillo… solo de esa forma es que podía ganarse el "juego"._

Ahora solo debían hacerse los pasos anteriormente nombrados, junto a otros aparte para dar inicio al juego. Maylene sostenía entre sus manos el "recipiente" que habíamos elegido para el "huésped" a invocar… un pequeño muñeco de trapo, simple. Prácticamente todo era blanco, sus ojos eran dos ligeros botones negros y sus brazos parecían cosidos, ya estaba relleno de arroz. Uno de los procedimientos que no nombré anteriormente era trazar un símbolo en el centro de la sala… era algo así como un sello algo complejo, era de una estrella de cinco puntas, rodeada por un círculo y decorado por algunas puntas en sus bordes, la habíamos dibujado con un trozo de tiza negra que teníamos. El siguiente paso que no mencioné anteriormente… es que hacía falta ofrecer _**algo **_para la invocación del "invitado"… y ese _**algo**_ era… _**sangre**_.

—¿D-deberíamos usar sangre de la carne del refrigerador? —Preguntó en sugerencia Maylene, abrazando el pequeño peluche amorfo a su pecho.

Pero yo me posicioné de cuclillas junto a ella y frente el sello, negando—. No lo creo. Las películas indicaban que debía ser una gota de sangre de cada miembro del juego, ya que sangre animal o de otro tipo no serviría.

—S-s-sí… —asintió ella, cabizbaja, notándose nuevamente nerviosa quizás por pensar como ofreceríamos nuestra sangre.

Suspiré con pesar por verla así, pero sabía que si volvía a preguntarle si quería parar, ella se negaría de nuevo. Por lo que sujeté la aguja con la que habíamos cosido al peluche (al abrirlo y rellenarlo de arroz), con mi mano derecha, extendiendo mi brazo izquierdo sobre el símbolo dibujado en el suelo. Acto seguido, pinché uno de mis dedos de la "mano del pecado" (como se le solía decir a la izquierda) y una pequeña gota carmesí goteó sobre el centro del sello. Le ofrecí la aguja a Maylene, pero ella (al aún sujetar al peluche) solo extendió su mano izquierda hacia el sello, por lo que lo más suavemente posible realicé la misma acción en uno de sus dedos. Ella soltó un leve y corto quejido, en lo que la segunda gota carmesí goteó sobre el sello, justo al lado de la anterior.

Ahora solo quedaba apagar todas las luces del lugar, únicamente con un doble par de pequeñas velas encendidas, rodeando a cada esquina del símbolo. En lo que Maylene apagó las luces de la sala y cerraba las cortinas, yo fui encendiendo las cuatro velitas y una vez nos sumimos en total oscuridad, la tenue luz del fuego era lo único que nos permitía ver allí. Maylene suavemente colocó al peluche en el centro del sello, pero sin hacer contacto con el par de gotitas de sangre que había allí. Lo siguiente que tocaba, era recitar una oración para… invocarlo.

—¿C-cuál era el conjuro? —Me preguntó nerviosa ella.

Ambos intentábamos hacer memoria, pues habían usado determinada oración para invocar al "invitado" en la película y como ésta se inspiraba en hechos reales, muy posiblemente ese rito fuera el que hiciera falta. Una vez lo recordamos, nos colocamos de cuclillas al frente del sello (con el peluche encima suyo) y empezamos a pronunciar ese extraño conjuro, el cual debía decirse en el idioma japonés antiguo, muy antiguo en verdad. Al apenas marcar en el reloj de la sala las 12:00 en punto de la noche y que fueran pronunciadas las cinco primeras palabras, grande fue nuestra sorpresa (así como desconcierto) al notar que el par de gotas sangrientas se empezaron a mover, extendiéndose por el sello hasta que cubrieron por completo las líneas con que lo trazamos, de forma que ahora parecía dibujado con sangre… incluso pudieron alargarse abajo del peluche sin problema alguno. En ese momento no supe si fue por la incertidumbre de que si se detenía el rito, algo malo pasaría… o por la mera curiosidad por saber qué pasaría al final… pero… solo sé que nunca desistimos en seguir… un grave error del que me arrepentí y lo haré siempre.

Para incremento de nuestro desconcierto, sentimos como una brisa fría invadió el lugar (ya que las ventanas estaban cerradas), apagando las velas y sumiendo todo en una oscuridad total… oscuridad que duró pocos momentos, ya que las velas volvieron a encenderse… pero, ésta vez el fuego no era de ese usual tono rojo-amarillento usual… sino de un francamente aterrador y siniestro tono negro, oscuro pero de cierta forma "brillante" también, pues iluminaba a duras penas el cuarto, al menos hasta que pudiera ser visible el sello. A diferencia de Maylene, yo pude reprimir (a duras penas) un grito de miedo… terror… horror… eso y muchos más sentimientos negativos, al ver como una figura alta, amorfa y cuyo "cuerpo" era formado por una sombra, (aunque no parecía tener forma física en sí) se hizo presente, flotando encima del sello y tras haber surgido de desconocida procedencia… francamente, había aparecido y ya, pues había sido invocado.

—_«Oh… por… Kami…»_ —susurré en mi mente, ya que estaba tan consternado, incrédulo, con mis ojos abiertos de par en par y fijos en esa "entidad sombría", que no pude pronunciarlo de mis labios.

Lo único que resaltaba de aquel "ser", entre tantas neblinas y sombras de su "no-cuerpo", eran un par de gemas brillantes y con pupila felina, eran de un color entre carmesí y violeta claro… francamente sobrenaturales y no de éste mundo, tan solo viéndote te calaba los huesos, erizaba los pelos del cuerpo y te hacía sentir insignificante. La "sombra" repartió su mirada entre Maylene y yo, repetidas veces, hasta que la centró finalmente en un punto intermedió entre ambos, y (sin saber si sonreía o no, pues boca no se apreciaba entre sus sombras) entrecerró sus ojos, susurrando con voz gutural, sobrenatural, profunda y de cierta forma traviesa, las siguientes palabras: _«__**Gracias por invocarme, pequeños mortales**__~»_

—¿Quién… eres? —Fue lo que preguntamos Maylene y yo, al unísono, quizás por ser la única pregunta que cursaba nuestras mentes y que logramos siquiera pronunciar. Aunque muy en el fondo… seguro deseábamos no saber la respuesta, ni recibirla tampoco.

El ente únicamente cerró sus ojos unos segundos, en lo que profirió una leve risita burlesca, la cual se escuchó resonando en eco por la sala. _«__**Pues como soy conocido por bastantes nombres entre los mortales, francamente no sabría cual elegir para responderles…**__». _Duró unos segundos en silencio, aún con sus ojos cerrados y quizás en actitud pensativa, cuando los volvió a abrir, continuando:_ «__**Pero… el apodo por el que varios concuerdan en llamarme es: "Demonio", úsenlo si gustan**__~». _Demonio… demonio… maldita sea… No podía ser cierto… habíamos invocado al mismísimo demonio, la representación del mal y la oscuridad… ¿Cómo es que un simple "juego" podía lograr tal cosa? De tantas teorías absurdas y falsas para invocar a éste "Ser", justo la que habíamos escogido hacer era la real… maldición. De reojo noté como los ojos de "él" (aún con el eco extraño de su voz, pude apreciar que hablaba de forma masculina y dirigiéndose a sí mismo como "él") por leves segundos pasaron a ver el suelo, fijamente en el par de crucifijos que se nos habían caído de las manos, a causa de la impresión y desconcierto, para luego volver su mirada hacia nosotros.

El brillo roji-violeta intenso de sus ojos aumentó, a la vez en que pareció dar un paso (o mejor dicho: flotar) hacia el frente. _«__**Por lo que veo me invocaron para "jugar"… Ah~ hace bastante tiempo que no jugaba y adoro ese juego, ¡será emocionante! Sin embargo… parece que las reglas en ésta partida serán un poco distintas**__…»_. Sentí como un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral, por cerciorarme hasta ahora de que ambos habíamos soltado los crucifijos (ya que el desconcierto no me lo permitió antes), pero aún más alarma por escucharlo exclamar:_ «__**¡Que inicie el juego!**__»._ A una velocidad que nunca creí tener, me arrojé hacia Maylene y la empujé, no para herirla sino para apartarla hacia un lado, (provocando que ella cayera en el pasillo, que poseía una puerta en el centro y que en ese momento estaba abierta) ya que acerté en el presentimiento que tuve en que el demonio fuera a hacer algo… y ese algo fue el arrojarse e intentar atacar a mi novia, pero terminó atacándome a mí, al haberla apartado a ella y en consecuencia me empujó hasta una pared, provocando que chocara estrepitosamente con ésta y soltara un quejido fuerte de dolor.

—**¡H-HITORI-KUN!**

Aún con mi estado noqueado (a causa de la fuerza del demonio al atacarme) pude escuchar la angustiada voz de Maylene, quien poco a poco (quizás por estar adolorida por mi anterior empujón) se fue levantando. Miré con mis ojos entrecerrados, a causa del dolor y el aún estado noqueado por toda la sala, extrañado noté que "él" no estaba… ¿Se habría escapado? No lo sabía… como mi cuerpo estaba notablemente adolorido por el anterior golpe, con pasos torpes y tanteando la pared fui acercándome hacia el pasillo, una vez estuve frente a la puerta, aunque aún sin cruzarla pues me detuve extrañado, al ver la cara de miedo y alarma de mi novia… no hubo necesidad de preguntarle que sucedía, ya que al sentir un líquido resbalar por mi frente y llevarme una mano a mi rostro… al alejarla y observarla, noté que mis dedos poseían sangre… tal parecía que el anterior ataque fue tal que el demonio me causó una herida abierta, en la frente, aunque mis cabellos negros la ocultaban por el cierto largo. Desgraciadamente… supe que el demonio no se había marchado, al ver como la puerta que conectaba al pasillo se cerró de golpe (por sí sola) y antes de que Maylene pudiera siquiera poner un pie en la sala, o que yo pudiera entrar al pasillo donde ella estaba.

Con desespero ella intentaba abrir la puerta, girando la perilla y hasta golpeando la puerta. Yo igual intentaba abrir, aunque con mi cuerpo así de adolorido, me abstuve de intentar golpear con embestidas la puerta al hacerlo una vez y soltar otro quejido de dolor, en lo que cubría la herida de mi frente con una mano. Escuché una risita burlesca a mis espaldas, la cual me heló la sangre y al girar levemente sobre mi hombro… allí… flotando sobre la mesa y al otro lado de la sala… estaba el demonio… sus ojos resplandecían con mayor malicia, al notar el muy seguro miedo que mi rostro tendría, al igual que por la sangre que aún surgía de mi herida y resbalaba traviesa por mis dedos, goteando alrededor de mi codo. No supe si fue por el miedo de ver como "él" fue acercándose hacia mí, solo sé que hice lo más que pude para ignorar el dolor y darle más embestidas a la puerta, Maylene continuaba intentando abrirla del otro lado. Pero… continuaba sin abrir…

_**[…]**_

_«__Ding, dong~_

_Que me abras ruego; pronto, hazlo ya…_

_Antes que llegue aquella "sombra"._

_Ding, dong~_

_La "sombra" ha llegado, me logró atrapar…_

_Mi cuerpo y mente ha corrompido…__»_

_**[…]**_

Di un respingo y sentí que mi corazón dio un vuelco, al sentir prácticamente el aliento de "él" sobre mi cuello por escuchar cómo me susurró al oído, con voz suave y un tanto seductora, conservando ese dije de maldad burlona y sarcástica: _«__**Pobrecillo… ¿te hice daño? Te lo compensaré… dándote un "cargo especial" en éste juego… después de todo… éste juego hace honor a tu nombre… ¿Oh no, pequeño solitario?**__»_. Maldición… antes de que pudiera siquiera defenderme o apartarme… sentí una desagradable y dolorosa sensación recorrer mi cuerpo, iniciando en mi espalda y a causa de que aquella sombra me estuviera… atravesando… entrando a mi interior… en simples palabras: **poseyéndome**… solté un gran y desgarrador grito de dolor, se sentía como una auténtica tortura.

Intentando inútilmente que lograra su cometido, empecé a agitarme, la mano que cubría mi herida pasó a sujetar un lado de mi cabeza, al igual que la otra. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y durante mi forcejeo fui alejándome de la puerta, chocando con las paredes y tropezando con algunas sillas, incluso llegué a rodar en el suelo al haberme tropezado. Podía escuchar el eco de su risa malévola en mi cabeza, resonando en mi mente, divertido de ver como luchaba contra su poder, como el simple humano que era… Lamentablemente… llegó un momento en que dejé de pensar… dejé de forcejear… dejé de resistirme… dejé de ver por mí mismo o de controlar mi cuerpo… me sentía… _**distinto**_. Me quedé quieto en el suelo, con mis manos pasando de sujetar mi cabeza a cubrir mis ojos, apartando levemente algunos mechones de mi cabello negro azabache…Fue justo cuando detuve mi forcejeo que Maylene logró abrir la puerta, tras golpear la perilla con una silla (que deduzco sacó del armario que había en el pasillo) y entró corriendo a la sala. Escuché como gritó mi nombre repetidas veces, arrodillándose a mi lado y mirándome con lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba preocupada, ya que mis anteriores gritos durante el forcejeo bien pudieron escucharse al otro lado de la puerta.

—Hitori… Hitori… respóndeme… —su voz se oía como un suave e inquiero murmullo, llamándome con temor de que hubiera muerto o algo. Pero al notar como aún respiraba pareció calmarse. Lamentablemente… al intentar acercar una de sus pequeñas y frágiles manos hacia uno de mis brazos, velozmente la sujeté de la muñeca de esa mano… ella soltó un gemido de dolor, por la fuerza con que le apreté—. Hito-ri… eso duele… suéltame… ¡S-suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! —Ésta vez gritó, ya que cada vez la apretaba más y más.

Quisiera haberme detenido… de verdad… pero… no pude. Ella miró hacia mi rostro, mis ojos aún estaban cubiertos por mi otra mano… pero al apartarla y descubrí mis ojos, ya no de ese color cobre-oscuro sino de un rojo escarlata intenso… los ojos cafés y en ese momento cristalinos de Maylene se abrieron de par en par, pude sentir que temblaba por aún sujetarle su muñeca… otra lágrima resbaló por una de sus mejillas, no por el dolor de su ya seguramente enrojecida muñeca, sino por la confusión y temor de no saber qué me sucedía, ni por qué la miraba de esa manera… mucho menos por qué una oscura media sonrisa llena de maldad se dibujó en mi semblante, incluso me habían crecido unos leves colmillos afilados.

_**[…]**_

_«… __Al ver esos ojos… llenos de miedo, confusos;_

_Me reflejo en ellos… te vi huir, mientras sonrío…__»_

_**[…]**_

Ella de un fuerte tirón logró liberarse de mi agarre, inicialmente se alejaba retrocediendo y aún en el suelo—. ¿Q-quién… eres? —Me preguntó, con voz ya quebrada y aterrada. Tenía bien claro que ya no era yo mismo, que era otro… que ahora yo era "él". Mi sonrisa se ensanchó y entrecerré mis ahora escarlatas ojos, a la vez en que me levanté y poco a poco fui acercándome a ella, a lo que ella solo retrocedía más en el suelo, con todo su pequeño cuerpo temblando—. ¡A-aléjate!

—_**¿Por qué me dices eso, querida?**_ —Pregunté con sarcasmo y acercándome más a ella, con mi voz notablemente distinta, ahora poseyendo un eco gutural y como si hablaran dos personas al mismo tiempo: él y yo—. _**El punto de éste juego es que el "invitado", es decir tu servidor de aquí, te deba buscar, persiguiéndote y… **_—cerré unos segundos mis ojos, con una sonrisa falsamente dulce reemplazando a la de sarcasmo/malvado y añadí—. _**Termine asesinándote, querida**_—me llevé mi mano derecha a mi pecho, tanteándolo y sintiéndolo con curiosidad, en lo observaba la izquierda, jugueteando con mis dedos—. _**Ciertamente… será mucho más fácil "jugar" en éste recipiente… que en el interior de un simple muñeco…**_

Miré al nombrado muñeco blanco de trapo, con una mueca de asco e indignación… y pensar que en varios de esos "muñecos" había tenido que moverme, en lo que jugué partidas de ese "juego" siglos antes. Escuché como Maylene logró superar el temblor de sus piernas, reincorporándose y huyendo hacia el pasillo. Sonreí nuevamente, susurrando "_**Corre… corre y escóndete bien, querida…**_", en lo que caminaba tranquilamente y con calma por donde ella se había ido, tomándome mi tiempo… pues hace mucho que no había jugado, y menos con una mortal tan tentadora como ella… oh, sí… quería tomarme mi tiempo.

_**[…]**_

_«… __Ding, dong~_

_Nuestro juego empieza, dentro de tu hogar…_

_Te escondes cual dictan las reglas._

_Ding, dong~_

_Exploro tu casa, hasta poderte hallar…_

_"Las escondidas" me encantan…__»_

_**[…]**_

Vaya… sin dudas éste pasillo era largo, muy largo… curiosamente largo para lo relativamente pequeña (aunque no tanto) que era la sala de éste apartamento. Curiosamente, había varias puertas… ¿la pequeña jugadora estaría en alguna de ellas? Abrí una… era un cuarto vacío… abrí otra… era un baño alterno… estuve dispuesto a abrir la tercera, cuando noté que la perilla estaba cerrada con llave. Bajé mi mirada hacia una pequeña alfombra redonda, que yacía frente a esa puerta y la noté desordenada, como si la hubieran pisado con prisa… Quizás se había ocultado allí. Con mi fuerza no-natural, giré la perilla hasta romperla y abrí la puerta, pero… tampoco estaba allí… raro. Sin embargo, un sonido a mi derecha me hizo girarme, sacando la cabeza del cuarto y…

—_**Ah, ¿así que allí estabas?**_ —Pregunté con calma, sonriendo de esa forma que me caracterizaba, al notarla en el suelo y seguramente tras tropezarse con una casual mesita que adornaba el pasillo, algunos metros lejos de donde me encontraba. Pero ella solo me miró con miedo, levantándose con esfuerzo y volviendo a huir por el condenado pasillo que parecía no terminar nunca. Suspiré, entendiendo que no sería tan rápido como en anteriores juegos y susurré en lo que la seguí a mi paso—. _**Que persistencia…**_

_**[…]**_

_«… __Velozmente corres… pues ya no me reconoces;_

_Con temblores corres… jadeaste y pude oírte._

_Puedo __ver frente a mí… tu cabeza…_

_Puedo ver frente a mí… tu cabeza…_

_Puedo ver frente a mí… tu cabeza…_

_Puedo ver frente a mí…__»_

_**[…]**_

Para milagro del infierno, el pasillo finalmente había culminado, nuevamente en una puerta cerrada con llave. Maylene se había ocultado en ese cuarto, lo tenía más que claro pues revise los anteriores. Toqué una, dos, tres veces… pero al claramente no recibir respuesta alguna, me alcé de hombros y simplemente entré, sin pedir autorización o esperar una, pues obviamente y de cualquier forma no la habría obtenido. Una habitación con una litera de dos camas, una mesita, una puerta que presumiblemente llevaba a otro baño pequeño, un clóset algo grande y una ventana fue lo que observé.

_**[…]**_

_«… __Toc, toc~_

_Ya toqué la puerta, y no pediré…_

_Permiso cuando al cuarto entre…_

_Toc, toc~_

_Pude abrir la puerta, te empiezo a buscar…_

_Para que el juego ya termine…__»_

_**[…]**_

Busqué en el baño, debajo de la litera inferior, igualmente en las sábanas y me abstuve de asomarme por la ventana abierta, no había ningún indicio de que mi pequeña presa estuviera allí o que se hubiera escapado por la ventana, igualmente de nada hubiera servido escaparse… pues las reglas impedían ello, mi poder una vez dio inicio el juego impedía ello. Me llevé una mano al mentón, reposándola sobre mi otro brazo cruzado y con mis ojos entrecerrándose, pasando del color escarlata a uno entre rojo y violeta claro, intenso y con mi pupila tornándose vertical. No estaba contento… ésta jugadora era más persistente y difícil de encontrar que los anteriores…

—_**¿Dónde estás? **_—Pregunté más para mí mismo que para ella, donde quiera que se estuviera escondiendo… cuando una idea llegó a mi mente y me giré lentamente.

_**[…]**_

_«… __No estás en tu cuarto… ni debajo de tu cama…_

_¿Qué hay de tu clóset? Fui por curiosidad mía…__»_

_**[…]**_

Mi mirada se centró en el gran clóset, que yacía en una esquina del cuarto. Me acerqué lentamente a éste, posé mis manos en el par de perillas, abriéndolo sin rodeos ni contemplaciones y… allí, abrazándose a sí misma y con sus ojos cafés abriéndose de par en par, con temor, horror, incertidumbre… estaba la pequeña mujer.

_**[…]**_

_«… __(Ding, dong~ ¡Ya te encontré~!)…__»_

_**[…]**_

Sonreí con diversión, en lo que solté las perillas y la sujeté de los hombros con brusquedad, sin delicadeza, igual su dolor no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Ella forcejeó lo más que pudo, pero de nada servía, su pequeña fuerza no se comparaba a la mía. Sin más la arrojé contra el suelo y antes de que pudiera levantarse, me posicioné sobre ella y llevé mis manos a su pequeño cuello. Ella solo forcejeaba más, intentando hacer que la soltara al sujetar mis brazos con sus propias manos.

_**[…]**_

_«… __Ding, dong~_

_Por fin te atrapé… ahora sufre._

_Ding, dong~_

_Por fin te gané… ahora sufre._

_Ding, dong~_

_Por fin te atrapé… ahora sufre._

_Ding, dong~_

_Te he de castigar…__»_

_**[…]**_

—¡D-detente… Hitori! ¡N-no lo… hagas! —Era lo que de milagro podía pronunciar, debido a la fuerza con la asfixiaba, me sorprendía que no hubiera muerto aún. Aunque las lágrimas que ahora escapaban de sus ojos eran por miedo, dolor, incredulidad por pensar que aquél que alguna vez la amó… ahora estaba matándola.

—_**Shhhhhh **_—acerqué mi rostro al de ella, hasta el punto en que nuestras narices se rozaban y que algunos mechones de cabello negro hacían contacto con sus mejillas—. _**Solo deja de luchar y has esto más sencillo para ambos, querida…**_

—Hito-ri… basta… basta… —ella solo continuaba llorando, por un segundo cerró sus ojos en lo que más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y finalmente cedió de sujetar mis brazos, dejando caer los suyos a cada lado de su cuerpo, aunque todavía sin morir… menuda resistencia tenía—. Per… per… —ya su voz estaba débil y casi no podía decir nada, pero pude escuchar como acabó esa frase que resultó ser un—. _Perdóname…_

Y acto seguido, un fuerte dolor inundó un costado de mi pecho… el cual resultó ser originado por una navaja, la cual sin que me diera cuenta ella sacó de uno de sus bolsillos, presumiblemente la que las reglas del juego dictaban que debía tenerse en todo momento, de la cual me olvidé. Escupí leve sangre, pues éste cuerpo mortal no estaba lo suficientemente resistente para tal agresión, aunque no me resultaba difícil manejar un cuerpo, mi propia existencia poseyéndolo lo haría mantenerse firme un buen rato. Únicamente sonreí con malicia, juntando mis ensangrentados labios con los de ella, algo que había deseado desde el momento en que la vi, pero que a diferencia de ahora (cosa que mi recipiente me permitía) en mi forma original no podía. Ella solo forcejeo más, soltando un ahogado gemido de dolor, pues sin dificultar usé mi mano izquierda para sacar la navaja de mi pecho y clavarla en su vientre, justo en el centro… lo saqué y volví a clavarlo… lo saqué y volví a clavarlo… sacar, clavar… repetí esa acción repetidas veces, con su sangre manchando no solo mi ropa y mi rostro, igualmente las paredes cercanas y el suelo.

En lo que daba fin a su pequeña existencia, continuaba besándola, mordiendo sus labios al igual que su lengua y saboreando el metálico sabor de la sangre ajena, sus gritos y gemidos poco a poco fueron apagándose, hasta que sentí como su pequeño corazón detuvo su latir, una vez recibió la última apuñalada de esa noche… aprovechando ello, hice lo otro que deseaba… y fue devorar esa pequeña y deliciosa alma que poseía… fácilmente la absorbí con mis labios, chupándola con ansias y saboreándola entre la sangre todavía fresca, un sabor agridulce si debiera señalarlo… sus ojos ya carentes del brillo de la vida me indicaron cuando había acabado mi pequeño bocadillo. Aparté mis manos del cuchillo y mirando fijamente ese pequeño rostro ya sin vida… sonreí con satisfacción, a la vez en que relamí mis labios.

—_**Gracias por jugar, querida…**_

_**[…]**_

_«… __Ding, dong~_

_El juego acabó… ya no hay nadie._

_Ding, dong~_

_Ahora diré "adiós"…__»_

_**[…]**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_«… Suponiendo que no hayas doblado éste papel o detenido a la mitad, quizás solo por pensar que hubiera sido un nota suicida de mi parte u otra cosa, o por tener curiosidad, o por tener un corazón fuerte, al fin llegaste al final de mi historia._

_Así es… estoy poseído por un demonio… por el mal mismo, ahora soy y seré por siempre su forma física… perdiendo con el paso del tiempo mi propia voluntad y con mi cuerpo a su disposición…_

_Llorando lágrimas de sangre en lo que escribí ésta nota… luego de abrazar el cuerpo de Maylene… mi Maylene… ahora ya muerta y que ni siquiera hallará la paz en el cielo, pues en mi estado en que "él" aprovechó para controlarme, devoró su alma como si fuera un mero aperitivo… estoy resignado a aceptar mi destino… por culpa de un maldito error, de mi maldito orgullo y no aceptar parar… luego de haber jugado a "Las escondidas"… ahora me quedaré eternamente como mi nombre lo dice… __Me quedaré eternamente… __**SOLO**__…»_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**N/A**__**: *(1) "Hitori" significa "Solo" en japonés~**_

_***(2) "Hitori Kakurenbo" que en inglés se diría "Hide and seek alone", en español se traduciría como jugando a: "Las escondidas solo"~**_

_***(3) "I Love the Nekos" traducido sería "Yo amo a los gatos"~**_

_***(4) Y también al parecer de la autora/osea yo, ¡ES HORRIBLEEEEE!~**_

_***(5) Aunque originalmente se escribe "Ola ke ase", preferí escribirlo como "Hola, ¿qué hace?", ya que el original no se habría visto bien, a mi parecer, en un fic.**_

_***(6) "Atamel" es un remedio para el dolor de cabeza~**_

_***(7) Me refería a la Momia de la saga de películas del mismo nombre: "La momia" (que original)~**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Ahora sí… *se para sobre una "X" en el suelo y se venda los ojos* Se aceptan todo tipo de tomatazos, jitomatazos, zapatazos, puñetazos, peluchazos, escobazos, y todo tipo de agresión con cualquier cosa o de cualquier forma que termine en "Azos" TwT**_

_**Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, discúlpenme los fans de Maylene e igualmente las fans de Sebastián. Pero tenía la idea desde hace mucho y debía escribir algo nuevo, con gore, tragedia, suspenso y angustia. Aunque amo la comedia y el romance… se debe variar… ¡Y NO POR ÉSTE FIC SIGNIFIQUE QUE ODIO A MAYLENE, A SEBASTIÁN O A LA PAREJA "SEBASMAY"! ;w;**_

_**En fin, luego de sus tortura-zos no olviden dejar sus Reviews, sin insultos y dejen consejos, en verdad estoy triste por éste One-shot TwT Pero si les agradó de una forma retorcida, wiiiiiii… si es así, no me maten y dejen sus opiniones owoU**_

_**¡NOS VEMOS!**_


End file.
